


a world we call our own

by Sneakyfox55



Series: Never Forget [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Astronomy, Ballroom Dancing, Depends on how you look at it, Dreamlike, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by La La Land, Inspired by Music, LITERALLY, Outer Space, SPACE theme, Sans's head is in the clouds, Smitten Sans, Whimsy, is this a dream or magic idk, specifically the planetarium scene, this is really just word vomit lol, ~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Sans and you go to the planetarium.That's it.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Never Forget [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879786
Comments: 32
Kudos: 22





	a world we call our own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyseatea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseatea/gifts).



> (inspired by [this cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGq4Pfm1ROs) of Tightrope and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0hcq522FFE) from La La Land)
> 
> hey!!
> 
> i got this idea on my own but i want to dedicate it as a gift (again) to saltyseatea :D they've continued to be so sweet and supportive with my stories and i wanted to thank them for it--along with thanking them for using the main fic in part of their own, which is super cool!! please go check them out on Wattpad [here!](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RainyVibes_)
> 
> heard they like whimsy too so~
> 
> hope ya like it!! :)

It was late when the two of you pulled up. The parking lot was barren, save for a few cars that probably belonged to staff, the lights in the building dim. Sans wondered if it was even still open, at this point—but you’d already gotten out, so he had no choice but to follow. He was grateful _you_ at least knew what you were doing, taking his hand once he was in range and tugging him with you towards the entrance.

It’d been a pretty “unsatisfying” night so far, which was why you were here. Even if the clouds were only occasionally blocking the stars out, you had an alternative—not the real thing, but good enough to keep you happy the _entire_ time. And Sans, of course, came along, because how could he say no to _this_? (Sure, real stars might have looked nicer for the brief second they appeared, but given the choice, he’d take the ones in your eyes any day.)

The inside of the planetarium looked even darker up close, and again the skeleton questioned the idea of going in; but you simply gave his hand a squeeze, as though to reassure him, and grinned brightly—so he relented and let you lead the way through the doors.

The first exhibit was a life-sized replica of the entire solar system; you’d glanced briefly at it before heading into the next room, the lights suddenly flickering on behind you. Somewhat bewildered, Sans hesitated before going after you.

The both of you spent some time observing in the next room, reading the plaques about various constellations. This time, you weren’t in as much of a rush, though you still seemed like you were looking for something in particular. Sans watched you tap your fingers distractedly on the side of the exhibit, before lighting up with another grin, turning to beckon him to follow you once more. He did, without much question, but still curious as to where you were trying to go.

In the third and final room, it at last seemed like you’d found what you were looking for: the observatory. It suddenly made sense, as Sans recalled you talking about it before very animatedly—that this is where the artificial stars were, and that you wanted to show him it sometime.

Now you could.

He watched you gaze around at the dome above you, pure delight in your expression. You’d let go of his hand before but you turned to him again, a brighter spark in your eyes as you held out your hand to him.

Completely mystified, the skeleton took it, his eye-lights focusing on you and only you.

You pulled him closer,

and the two of you began to dance.

You spun around and around, him gliding gently with you, matching you perfectly somehow. You yourself barely knew what you were doing—you danced a waltz you’d never been taught, yet knew by heart in that moment, and he followed you like he knew it too.

Sans paused, just for a second.

Distantly he swore he could hear a song, gracefully accompanying you; but before he could do much questioning, he felt himself being tugged upwards slightly. You had taken a step backward, _into the air,_ and you were inviting him to come with you.

He grinned, and once again let you lead him.

He stumbled slightly at first, losing his footing with the floor no longer there, but you righted him again just in time to spin him around you. His soul leapt in his chest as he laughed almost joyously, taking the time to glance around him, and—

His nonexistent heart skipped a beat.

He was in the _sky_!

_Both_ of you were in the sky, with the stars and planets twirling next to you, just barely missing Sans. He nearly stumbled again from the sheer shock, but you clung tight to him, steadying his body against yours.

When he managed to “ground” himself, so to speak, he could recognize some constellations the previous plaques had talked about—he even spotted the North Star, shining brilliantly above. He even saw the city beneath him, dark compared to everything else—compared to _you_.

He stopped, and looked back at you.

You were still now, and so was he, feet planted on solid nothingness. You looked more content than he had seen you in a while, your eyes sparkling, lips parted to reveal your shining, elated smile.

Sans leaned in, suddenly desperate to get closer to you,

but yet again, you pulled him in for another waltz, and yet again, he and you spun around a million stars, high up in the sky with the world below you.

Nothing else mattered.

Nothing but you, and him, and the stars.

And when you eventually moved to a permanent halt right in front of the moon itself, staring into his eyesockets like your life depended on it, he didn’t want it to end. For a moment, all he wanted to do was let you know how captivating you were—how much he _adored_ you.

He couldn’t let this end. Not yet.

Without a word, he cupped your chin with his hand and tenderly nuzzled his teeth to your lips, his soul singing a sweet song, just for you.

When he pulled away, you were smiling again. Gentler, this time. Loving.

His expression was just the same, his grin soft, and his eye-lights no longer circular orbs but fuzzy hearts.

And it continued.

All through the night, the pair of you danced to the tune of each other, the stars and moon your only audience.

Soon, the stars grew tired and started to fade away. So did the moon.

Eventually, Sans knew, _everything_ would fade away, but...

This moment would remain.

For him, this moment was anything _but_ just a moment—it was a world of its own. _His_ whole world.

For him, this would last forever.


End file.
